A Piece of my Soul
by ArieiDelmonte
Summary: Severus Snape finds Lucius Malfoy coming to Hogwarts for a visit and falls for someone he never suspected. SSHG Implied HPDM Not SSLM Upped to an M rating for good measure mostly because of Lucius and Ariei
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I own nothing. 'cept for the sad excuse for a plot.

Author's note: I'm still looking for a beta. I don't have one. Sorry, if I confuse you all, but you will probably get more confused in the chapters to come. I have like the whole thing planned out in my head I just need to get it written down. This will be the first chapter story that I've put on here, so yeah… anyway, here is…

A Piece of my Soul

Prologue

A dark shadow fell across the corridor, as a male, not quite a boy, not yet a man, sneaked up the halls to the front doors of Hogwarts. He quietly opened the doors and squeezed through the tiny crack that he had made. As he closed them, a loud creak sounded and he stood silent, listening, hoping, no one had heard. Hearing nothing, he made his way to the Forbidden Forest, silent like a cat; pausing every so often to listen if anyone was following. Finally, he made it to their secret hideout, near the Whomping Willow. Peeking around the huge tree that served as the door, he saw a young woman sitting on a root-made couch. He stepped on a small twig and she looked up alarmed. In doing so, her hood fell back revealing dark, red hair and sparkling green eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Severus, you startled me." the woman said. Severus Snape walked over to her and hugged her.

"Lily, love, I have something important to tell you." Severus whispered in her ear. Lily Evans smiled.

"Can't it wait till later or is it why you called me out here at four o' clock in the morning?" Severus let her go and pulled her onto his lap. She put her arms around his neck and waited for his answer.

"Darling, I've been invited by Lucius Malfoy to join the Death Eaters." Lily looked up at him, startled. Severus pulled her closer to himself.

"But, Sevvy dear, you didn't, did you? They are horrid, awful, evil bounders." She looked at him, her eyes pleading with him. Severus kissed her forehead and she laid it on his chest.

"No, Sweetheart, I didn't." Severus could feel her face break into a joyous smile. Lily pulled her face out of the folds in her boyfriend, of two years, cloak. She kissed him gratefully. "But I did say that I would think about it." Lily's eyes filled with tears.

"Tell me that you told them that they couldn't make you, love." Severus smiled grimly.

"Dear, I would get to learn all kinds of interesting things. Lucius said that Tom promised to teach me everything he knows." Lily stood up, angrily. She glared at him.

"So, now you're off to join those muggle-born haters, is that it? Huh? Just like we've always pretended, right Snivellus?" At the mention of his hateful nickname, James Potter and his friends had given him, Severus burst. He stood up and confronted Lily.

"I hadn't really thought about it before, but now I think I will since I'll be with my own kind. Right, Mudblood?" Lily walked up to him and slapped him.

"Don't you ever call me that. We're through." she hissed and stalked back up to the castle. Severus gently put his hand to his stinging cheek. How dare she slap him! He was a rich pureblood and a Slytherin at that. He quickly made his way up to the castle. He would just have to see Malfoy about that offer.

Severus made his way down to the Slytherin Common and then to Lucius Malfoy's dorm, not afraid to wake anyone because Lucius had a dorm by himself. He stormed in and shook Lucius. Lucius simply rolled over and a drop of drool rolled out of his mouth onto his pillow. Severus slapped him.

"Come on, Malfoy. Wake up!" Lucius bolted up and groped for his wand. Severus lit his own wand. Lucius looked up and blinked a few times.

"Snape, what are you doing in my dorm at," he looked at the clock by his bed, "two in the morning?"

"I've come to see you about that offer you made me earlier today." Lucius nodded slowly, his long, silky blond hair falling into his eyes.

"So, you've decided to accept my offer to join the greatest wizard of all time?" Severus sat down on the black satin sheets of Lucius' bed and nodded. Lucius smiled and asked, "What made you change your mind?" Severus' eyes narrowed.

"Some Mudbloods just need to be taught a lesson." Lucius smirked.

"I see. You broke up with Lily didn't you?" Severus nodded slowly. Was he really that transparent? Lucius waved his hand as if dismissing Severus.

"We'll go see Riddle tomorrow about it. Now go get some sleep, Snape, you're going to need it. We have Dada OWL testing tomorrow." With that said, Lucius lay back down and rolled over, promptly falling asleep. Severus jumped up and ran out the door and down to his dorm to 'get some sleep'.

Severus sighed and blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes. He sat up and stretched. He smiled happily. _I'm going to see Lily again today_. It was right after this thought had left his mind when their fight came back to him. Severus' chest filled with a mixture of hate, anguish, dread, and love. He looked at the clock by his bed and jumped up startled.

"I'm going to be late from the test!" He threw on some clothes and his robes. He raced up to the Great Hall and abruptly stopped when he reached the doors. He smoothed down his robes and ran a hand through his greasy black hair. _I wish I could do something with this greasy mess!_ He quietly opened the door and was confronted by Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Snape, you are late." he said. Severus nodded and tried to look guilty.

"I'm so sorry, Professor. I was up all night studying hoping that I had gotten everything in that I needed." Severus smoothly lied.

"Good to hear it." squeaked Flitwick. "You will be sitting over here, follow me." Flitwick tottered over to a vacant seat and Severus, without further ado, sat down and started his exam. He started to work, falling asleep so his head was barely an inch from the parchment. He hurried to finish. His writing was tiny, minuscule one could say, and scrunched together. When he was almost done, he felt an odd sort of presence turn up but thought nothing of it at the time.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick yelled out. Severus hurried and polished his answers. He reread over them and deemed them worthy enough to be handed in. He rolled up his parchment and laid his head on the table. "Quills down, please! That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

Severus felt the parchment leave his table and he put his stuff meticulously away. Flitwick had muttered something and everyone stood up to leave. Severus stood up, taking a copy of his examination paper and watched James Potter and his crew walk out toward the grounds. Severus knew this would be a good a time as any to spy on them, in case he would ever need the information. Severus pretended to be immersed in his paper and carefully followed behind a group of girls.

He heard Potter bragging about his test and snickered. _That's what he thinks._ The four settled down under a beech tree and Severus sat close enough, in a clump of bushed, to hear them. Potter started showing off while the rat Pettigrew cheered. Severus rolled his eyes and went back pretending to be pouring over the exam paper. After about five minutes, he stood up and started walking away, stuffing the paper in his bag, deciding that they had nothing important to say. Sirius Black and James stood up while the other two remained sitting.

"All right, Snivellus?" James yelled. Now was Severus' chance to show his worth. He groped for his wand and brought it out quickly. He was about to say a jinx when James hollered, "Expelliarmus!" Severus seethed inside and mentally kicked himself, as his wand flew a few feet behind him. Sirius started laughing.

"Impedimenta!" Sirius yawned, directing the jinx at Severus. Severus collapsed on the ground diving for his own wand. James and Sirius walked over to him. Students had come to see what all the commotion was about.

"How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" asked James.

"I was watching him; his nose was touching the parchment. There'll be great grease marks all over it; they won't be able to read a word." Sirius said viciously. Severus struggled to get loose from his invisible bonds.

"You- wait," he struggled to say. "You- wait..." he said in the purest hatred voice he could manage, while still struggling. Sirius said something and Severus burst out with a stream of swear and hexes, not because he was angry at Sirius, now don't get me wrong he was furious at Sirius, but that wasn't the major motive for them. He said them because the bonds were cutting into his flesh and Lily's words were starting to get to him.

"Scourgify!" yelled James and soap bubbles started to come out of Severus' mouth. He gagged and coughed trying to rid himself of the bubbles.

"Leave him ALONE!" yelled a very familiar voice. _What is Lily doing here?_ Severus kept struggling, while Lily proceeded to insult Potter to the best of her ability. The jinx started to wear off. Severus began to crawl his way toward his wand, expectorating soapsuds as he inches along. Reaching it, he said a hex under his breath and it scored on Potter's face.

Seconds later, Severus was hanging upside down, his robes falling down over his head. _I should do a strip tease,_ he thought. He looked at Lily who knew how his mind worked and she almost smiled.

"Let him down!"

"Certainly." Potter said and Severus fell into a heap on the ground. He quickly tried to get to his feet, brandishing his wand.

"Locomotor mortis." said Sirius. A sharp pain hit Severus' whole body and he fell over again. _Hello grass, nice to see you again,_ he thought sarcastically.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," Said James.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily said. Potter turned toward Severus, muttered the counter curse and said, "There you go. You're luck Evans was here, Snivellus-" Severus glared at him.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Severus burst out before thinking. Lily's beautiful eyes filled with tears, but she replied calmly.

"Fine, I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Severus almost smiled, but glared instead when Potter pointed his wand at him. Lily and Potter exchanged insults and Lily stormed off having won the fight.

"What is it with her?" James asked.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate." Sirius smirked. Severus sneered and then he was upside-down again, this time without his ex-girlfriend to save him.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" questioned Potter enthusiastically. Severus rolled his eyes and felt another presence come and then both of them leave. Several people chorused the affirmative. James was about to take off Severus' underwear when Lucius and his gang walked up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, mate." Lucius said warningly. Potter narrowed his eyes at him.

"And why not?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Lucius said, his minions flexing their huge muscles. Potter swallowed nervously. He flicked his wand and Severus fell on the ground.

"I was done with him anyway. Come on, guys." James said and swaggered away, his head held high. Lucius flicked his head at Severus and to minions picked him up. They carried him over to Lucius. Severus dusted himself off. Lucius glared at all the on-lookers.

"What are you people looking at? There's nothing to see here; be on your way."

The crowd slowly started to disperse and Lucius put an arm around Severus.

"Come on, mate. We need to get you ready for the ceremony." Severus nodded and followed Lucius down to the dungeons.

Lucius got in his ceremonial robes and tied his hair back with a black velvet ribbon. He turned to Severus.

"We need to put you in a pain black robe, cotton. Good, I se that you already have that on. Now we just need to get to the Riddle home." Lucius took Severus by the arm and grabbed a pen above his fireplace. Severus felt a sharp pain behind his navel and he was pulled through a blinding flash of colors into the Riddle home. He fell on the floor and looked around at the circle of Death Eaters. Thirteen in all, with Tom Riddle, in a high-backed chair, near the middle of the group.

"Severus Snape, do you pledge to serve me loyally and do everything I command you to?" Tom said. Severus nodded and stood up, noticing for the first time that Lucius was not beside him, but at Riddle's right hand. Tom stood and took Severus' left arm in his hand.

"Then I hereby induct you into my family. Crucio." Severus crinkled to the floor in pain. "Do you swear you will always serve me? If you do leave me, then I have the right to kill you." Severus nodded, wondering what he was getting into. "Good, Morsmorde."

A pain that wracked his whole body, took over and Severus no longer had control of his body as the dark mark was tattooed onto his left forearm. By the time the curse was over, the pain was so great that Severus screamed and lost consciousness.

Author's note: So, how did you like it? Please review. You will be my hero, if you do. This is only the prologue, if you didn't like it trust me it gets better, I hope that you'll think so anyway. I have most of the 1 chapter written so, hopefully I'll get it written and up soon.


	2. Malfoy's Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this... Didn't I say that already? I would like to own some people of it....drools and quickly wipes it up

A/N: I wanted to thank all that reviewed. You guys are my heros! All like... four of you. Still you guys are the best. I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Also I want to know if you would like a longer chapter with slow updates or short chappy with faster updates. I would like to know before I continue with the next chappy. Happy Reading!

$-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Malfoy's Letter

Snape yawned and sat up. He rubbed his left forearm as the pain slowly receded away. It was one of the so many things that he regretted. He groaned. Why must another day come? Another day that he would have to teach the insolent children. Another day that he would have to deal with the pain and torture inside. But it was good. Some things could brighten his day. He got up and trudged to the shower. He quickly showered and got in his clothes, not bothering to dry his hair. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"Ah, you need help with your hair, darling." the mirror said. Snape rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. _No matter what I do to it. It remains constantly greasy_. He sighed and made his way to the Slytherin Common room. He walked in and looked around. Surprisingly, not very many bodies were scattered around the room. Snape walked over to the ornate leather couches and found his godson, Draco Malfoy, sprawled across one. He sneered. _I wonder what the Slytherin Prince is dreaming about._ That was one thing the young Malfoy still had to learn: not to answer questions in his sleep when he was most vulnerable.

"Malfoy, what is your full name?"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." Draco replied sleepily. Snape smirked. _Good._

"Malfoy, who is it that you love?"

"Harry 'hottie' Potter."

Snape snorted. "Malfoy, I know you're awake so stop pretending." Draco sat up and smiled.

"How do you know I wasn't telling the truth?" he asked.

"Well, I don't, but your father wouldn't be exactly pleased to hear it." Snape smirked. "Now get your minions up and go to breakfast." Draco nodded, so Snape walked out and up to the Great Hall. As he was wandering up, he bumped into a mass of busy brown hair.

"If it isn't Miss Granger. Why are we up so early?" Snape asked. Hermione looked up at him with her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"I am on my way back form the library, Professor. I was researching the potion you gave us yesterday." she said, her eyes speaking the truth. Snape could read people very well. Most people said it came from being a Death Eater, but privately Snape said it was from dating Lily. Whatever the reason, he was very good at it. Hermione's expression was one of fear, _why does she fear me I wonder_, and hidden guilt. Snape narrowed his eyes. _I'll let her go... for now_.

"All right. You may go." he said, almost cordially. Immense relief flooded into Hermione's face and- was that curiosity he had glimpsed for a second? Granger walked off a bounce in her step.

Snape walked into the Great Hall, his robes billowing. _I wonder what they are serving for breakfast._ Snape walked to his customary place and sat down, people-watching. He watched as Potter and Weasley walked into the hall and sat down next to their friend. They started talking in low voices and Weasley glared up at Snape. _They're talking about me_, Snape mused. Snape contemplated what he should do, glare, make a face, _hmm...._ He decided that he would do his customary glare. Weasley stopped glaring very quickly. Snape laughed to himself. _If you're not going o play with the big dogs, get back on the porch._

Just then, an eagle-owl flew and set a letter next to him. Snape gave it some of his breakfast, which had appeared on his plate and it flew off. Snape looked on the back of the letter to behold the Malfoy crest. _I should have known._ Snape shook his head and opened the letter. It was written in Lucius' small precise script.

_Severus,_

_I have resolved that I must come to Hogwarts. I will be arriving today by carriage. This is short notice so I hope that you will accommodate me as best you can. I do not doubt that Dumbledore already knows that I am coming. The Ministry has granted me permission to check on whoever I choose. I am to report to them at the end of each month. I will be there for the rest of the year. _

_L. Malfoy_

Snape reread over the letter. _I'd have the house-elves get his rooms ready before he gets here._ Snape grabbed a piece of toast and a cup of coffee. He stood up and walked out the door. "Now where is that senseless house-elf, Dobby?"

"What does Master Snape want with Dobby?" asked Dobby. Snape looked at the house-elf and replied, "I need you to get some rooms ready for a visitor we are having." Dobby nodded. "Who is this person that is coming?"

Snape smirked. "Lucius Malfoy." He watched as Dobby quivered in fear. "Dobby will go get Master Malfoy's rooms ready." Dobby disappeared and Snape laughed. He walked down to his classroom and looked around for his Double Potions class. _Where did I put those papers?_ He was shuffling through his papers when the door to his classroom opened. He kept looking for the papers. A throat was cleared and a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned around quickly and was left staring at a one Hermione Granger.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$

A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry about the cliffhanger... it's not even a very good cliffhanger, but I thought I should probably get this chappy out and I couldn't possibly think of what could go on the end. That and I've been working on other stories. You can go check them out at my other alias The Voices In Our Heads. Anyway, please R&R. You will be loved for it. hugs you


	3. Lucius Malfoy

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except Ariei! WoooOOOOO! Anyway….**_

**A/N: Sorry that this came out so late, but I've had a few RL probs that I had to work out before I could get this out and I'm really lazy, but I want to get this story started already! So onto the next chappy…**

Chapter 3: Lucius Malfoy

Hermione stared back at him and he stared back, mouth almost hanging open in amazement.

"Um, sir. I will not be in class today and I was wondering what potion we will be making."

Snape sneered. "Why won't you be in class?"

"Because, sir, I was assigned to show Mr. Malfoy around the school. You did know that Lucius Malfoy is coming, didn't you?"

"Of course I know, silly girl."

"So, um… what potion are we making today?"

Snape thought quickly. "We are taking notes, Miss Granger. Or were you not listening yesterday when I told you that?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "I was too listening…. Professor," she replied. "I wanted to know what we would be taking notes about. Sorry if I wasn't specific enough for you."

_Specific enough for me? Why you little…_

"I guess you'll just have to copy notes off of one of your classmates, Miss Granger. You may leave now; I have work to do."

There was a glare in Hermione's eyes as she stalked toward the door. Snape smirked. _Serves her right. Trying to be mouthy to me. She's lucky she didn't get a detention._ Snape sat at his desk and waited for his first class to arrive. It was going to be fun. They were first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. A sinister grin crept across Snape's face.

A tall, iced, and handsome man stood with his arm around a cloaked being. The two stood in the sunshine outside of Hogwarts castle, awaiting their guide. The man looked at the robed figure.

"Ever since my wife died and Voldemort was slain, I never thought I'd find pleasure in anything ever again. Then you came along. How did you find me?"

The figure walked into the shade and took off her hood. Long, flowing, reddish-brown hair washed down her back and bright green eyes shone with a dark light.

"You've asked me the same question before, Lucius and it will always come out as the same answer. I just did. So, tell me again, why are we here?"

Lucius walked over to the share and undid the clasp on the woman's cloak. The cloak pooled at their feet and Lucius ran his hands down the woman's curvy sides.

"We are here, my dear Ariei, to check up on my son and Snape and I suppose a few other people. I haven't really decided yet." Lucius pulled the woman closer.

Ariei put her hands on Lucius' chest.

"Is that really why we are here, or did you just need a vacation and wanted to visit your son in the process?"

Lucius smiled, his eye teeth pointer than most peoples. Ariei smiled back, her eyeteeth growing before Lucius' eyes. He laughed.

"Everytime you do that, it makes me was to lick those teeth of yours."

"Then why don't you?" Ariei raised her eyebrows and winked. Lucius flicked his tongue out and got the point of her tooth. A droplet of blood appeared on his tongue and he hurried and pulled it back in his mouth before Ariei got bloodlust and attacked him.

The door to the castle opened and Hermione walked out.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy and…. Guest…" Hermione said to them when she reached them.

"Miss Granger, how nice to see you again," Lucius said, checking out Hermione. Ariei smacked him in the back of the head.

"Oh, this is the lovely Ariei Delmonte." Lucius introduced Ariei.

Hermione held out her hand for Ariei to shake, which she did, smiling. Hermione's eyes went to Ariei's teeth and she gasped. Hermione blinked quickly and saw that Ariei's teeth were normal.

"Let's start our tour, shall we? I'll be your tour guide to the new Hogwarts, which is very much the same," Hermione said and started off walking.

"Nice one," Lucius whispered in Ariei's ear and smacked her butt.

"You know it," Ariei whispered back and kissed Lucius' ear.

Hermione walked in front of them, pointing out all the 'interesting' things that Hogwarts had now. Lucius and Ariei walked behind flirting heavily with each other. Hermione could often hear squealing and wet noises coming from the rear, but she didn't really want to stop and look back.

Finally classes got out and Hermione was able to show Lucius and Ariei into Snape's classroom.

"Here is Professor Snape's classroom, I'm sure you can take it from here, Mister Malfoy." Hermione turned and with a shiver went on her way. Lucius laughed as he watched her walk off.

"Well, Malfoy, it's been quite a while."

Lucius turned around to face Snape.

"Yes, it has Snape."

"Are you going to introduce me to this lovely vampiress you have brought with you," Snape said bowing and kissing Ariei's hand. Ariei blushed slightly before curtsying.

"I am Ariei Delmonte, Vampiress."

"You may sit at the back of the room and watch me teach, Malfoy. You might like to see this lesson. Your son is in my next class."

"I would love to," he said, grinning sinisterly, as the Slytherins and Gryffindors started to fill the classroom.

**A/N: You know I think I'm going to start only doing A/N's at the end cause they kinda bother me at the top…. Please R&R**


	4. Discoveries

Chapter 4: Discoveries

$--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$

Lucius and Ariei walked to the back of the classroom, Ariei's tongue on Lucius's neck. Snape rolled his eyes. Malfoy was always the one to get the randy women. The class filed in, Draco was one of the last to arrive. When he saw his father, his eyes went wide, but that might have been because Ariei had her tongue in Lucius's ear.

Snape smirked and when everyone had sat down, he cleared his throat. The class quickly quieted.

"We have a few visitors today." He motioned toward the back of the room. "Mister Malfoy and Miss Delmonte."

Lucius and Ariei had stopped making out by that time and Ariei waved beauty pageant like. She had turned on her vampire charm and all the males in the room, including some of the females, were drawn to her. Snape shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Well, let's being out class. Today, we are taking notes on the Polyjuice Potion. I have the notes of the board. You will take them down. Quietly. For those people of very little brains, that means no talking," Snape said, not needing to tell the class what he would do to them if they didn't follow his instructions. He also knew that Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley would not be taking notes, but quietly plotting how to get Draco expelled for trying to get them expelled. There was one student who did take all of his notes, however. Better than anyone else, occasionally with more research backing them than his own, not that Snape would ever admit that even on pain of death, but it was true.

Hermione sat in her seat diligently taking notes. Snape smiled internally. She was the best student he had ever had. She also reminded him a little bit of Lily. Lily had always been meticulous in her classes and had been a know-it-all too. Snape smiled sadly. How he missed her.

Hermione looked up to see Snape staring at her with a sad expression fixed on his face. She quickly looked back down at her parchment. She blushed slightly.

Snape changed his look to a glare. "Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor."

There was a general uproar at this announcement and Potter glared at Snape. Snape glared back and Potter quickly went back to his work. Snape chuckled. _Works every time. Foolish Potter, just like his father_.

Hermione was finished taking notes at this time and stared up at Snape, waiting more instructions. Her dark chocolate eyes stared unerringly at him. Snape mentally shivered. _That is a gaze that would make even Voldemort afraid_. Snape turned away and started to make his daily rounds around the classroom. He stopped in the back and sat next to Lucius.

"So, Lucius, Miss Delmonte, what do you think of my class?" Snape said quietly.

"It's very interesting, Severus," Ariei said. _How does she know my name? Lucius must have told her…_ "All of these luscious individuals, especially that young woman there." Ariei pointed at Hermione.

"That's Hermione Granger, muggleborn, and one of the best students in my class," Snape replied positively beaming. Lucius smiled as Ariei went back to sucking on his neck gently.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had feelings for this girl," Lucius said smirking.

Startled, Snape looked at Lucius. "What? She is my student, Lucius. Not only is that morally wrong, it's illegal!"

Lucius groaned slightly as Ariei hit a sensitive spot below his ear. "Yes, but it wasn't that long ago that you wouldn't care how old or how 'morally wrong' it was before you took a woman." He turned to catch Ariei's mouth with his, but she, ever the tease, leaned away.

"That was a long time ago," Snape said, looking to the floor. Ariei glanced over at the Potions master, studying him.

Lucius dragged himself from Ariei's pale neck. "Come on, Snape. We both know you want her. Just take her."

"I don't want to. I'm not attracted to her in the least."

Ariei smiled her canines showing fully. "You shouldn't lie to yourself. You do want her," she tilted her head sideways, "but your morals prevent you from having her. You seem to be a very honorable person, Severus Snape."

Snape looked at her, his mouth open slightly. "How did you…"

"Every vampire has abilities that were unique to them while they were living. I was very good at empathizing with people and now that has turned into the ability to read what is in people's hearts."

"Oh…" _Well that was a stupid thing to say... Could you said less words?_

Ariei smirked gleefully. "Don't worry that you didn't know. It's a little known fact about vampires that I like to share."

Snape was surprised to find he was relieved to find that out. "Well, Lucius, class is almost over. I suppose you would like to talk to your son?"

"Actually, no. I'd like to know where we are staying. A silent room with a large sturdy bed, I hope," Lucius said practically wriggling to leave the room and shag Ariei silly. Ariei, however, looked just as calm as when she had walked in. Snape looked at her, appraising her. She smirked back and raised an eyebrow. _She knows what power she has over him… and she enjoys it. She enjoys is a whole lot._

Ariei grinned. _Yes, I knew it_. "You can always sturdy the bed yourself, if you need to, Lucius." Snape smirked. "Dobby will show you to your room. Dobby!"

Dobby appeared, saw Lucius and started trembling. Lucius, however, was too involved with Ariei's ear to notice that Dobby was the one who was leading them. Ariei waved at Snape before the couple followed Dobby out the door.

Snape smiled to himself and shook his head. He glanced back toward his class to find a few were turned around looking at him in confusion. He glared at them, mostly Gryffindors, and stalked to the front of the classroom.

"Now, class, who can tell me what a Polyjuice Potion does?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Snape furrowed his brow. _I do not want her. She doesn't remind me at all of Lily. I will ignore her at all costs_. "Does anyone know? No? And to think you are seventh years.

"Polyjuice Potion turns your physical being into another depending on what type of something you got the hair from. I believe Miss Granger had an experience with a cat in her second year? Turned her mostly into a cat, I believe." Snape sneered at Hermione who was blushing crimson. She may have helped bring down Voldemort, but some things could still get to her.

She looked straight ahead as the Slytherins started laughing and tears filled her eyes. Snape felt a pang of guilt. _Where did that come from? Maybe I do feel something for the girl_.

"A very traumatizing experience, I'm sure. Therefore, make sure the hair you are getting is from a human, not an animal."

Snape looked around and spotted Draco staring dreamily at Harry. _Maybe there is something there. I should ask Ariei_. "We will be making part of the potion tomorrow so have a hair by then or be prepared for me to yank some of your own out."

The class grumbled while gathering up their stuff.

"Leave!" Snape said waving his hand dismissing everyone. The class started to leave as quickly as possible.

Draco walked up and stood with his arms crossed in front of Snape.

"Why is my father here, Snape?"

"I don't know, Draco. You will have to ask him, but I would give them about an hour… maybe two before you disturb them."

"Who is that woman with him?"

"Ariei Delmonte," Snape said trying to gather his stuff. Draco tapped his foot, demanding more information.

"And?" he prompted trying to urge it out.

"And what, Draco?"

"What is wrong with her? She isn't normal. I know there is something different about her."

Snape smiled, bemused. "Do you really think your father would be with someone tainted?"

"Yes, I've seen him, but good point nonetheless. So what is she? She can't be veela. Veela's are blonde."

"If I tell you, will you leave?"

Draco nodded enthusiastically.

"She is a vampire."

Draco's eyes went wide for the second time in an hour. "Really? Wow. I bet that is great sex."

Snape laughed. "Draco, go!"

"Alright, alright. I'm going." He hurried out almost skipping.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Just like his father." He turned to get ready for his next class when a voice was cleared. He jumped slightly.

"Um, professor?"

Snape turned around to once again find Hermione behind him. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I couldn't help overhearing," _Yeah, I bet you couldn't._ "But is that woman really a vampire?"

"Yes, Miss Granger, she is. Is there a problem?"

"Well, don't you think that's rather unsafe for the students?"

"Of which you are one of, so you don't need to worry. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore knows." _Why am I trying to reassure her? Just get her to leave!_

"Oh, alright." Relief once again flooded Hermione's face.

"But that still doesn't give you reason to feel safe. She has no soul. She is a soulless being." _Stop this! Make her leave!_

Hermione nodded and thought for a moment. "Where is she getting her blood from?"

"I assume Lucius," Snape replied with a grin. _You are keeping her here. You want her here._ He quickly frowned. "You are going to be late for your next class and make me late for mine. Now, leave before I take points from you."

Hermione pouted, but did as she was told. Snape sank into the chair behind his desk. Leaving Hermione alone was going to be harder than he thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, but Ariei cause I love her, but not as much as I love Lucius. Oh and I have no beta, but I guess that's not really disclaiming anything other than blaming the mistakes on anyone, but me cause they are all mine._

**A/N: BWAHAHAHA! See I told you I would post another chapter. I never abandon my stories!!! I am back to working on this, but keep in mind I am also working on like 6 other stories as well. So, review whatnot and tell me what you would like to see. I love you all for keeping with me on this.**

**Oh and I kinda thiefered the whole "had ability before have it now" vampire things from Stephanie Myers books, but I swear I've read it somewhere else too... oh well, thought I would mention that in case any one picked up on it.**


	5. Blood and Sex

Chapter 5: Blood & Sex

Weeks passed and Snape found himself growing more and more attached to his young student. He still hadn't done anything about it however, making Lucius and Ariei ridicule him.

Lucius and Ariei were still living in the castle. They ate with the teachers and sat in on different classes. Lucius never really paid attention, but often Ariei wouldn't pay attention to him. He would sigh and lean back in his chair looking like a disgruntled puppy. Ariei, however, always kept her attention on the teacher, particularly Snape. She blinked little and it unnerved him.

Hermione would ask question of Ariei after class about vampirism. Ariei would answer them jovially, while Lucius languished beside her. Snape was more than slightly worried that Hermione was becoming fast friends with the vampire.

He was also worried about the student body as a whole, but none so far had turned up with vampire bites… or dead for that matter. One day, close to Christmas, everything changed.

Harry walked into Snape's class with a red mark on his neck. Snape was reminded of his promise to Dumbledore about protecting the young Potter. He couldn't quite see what it was from his position at the front of the room and Harry had been growing his hair out and it covered most of the mark, but it must have been a vampire bite.

As soon as Ariei and Lucius walked in, Snape strode back and confronted them quietly. "Ariei, I'm almost certain Lucius has enough blood to fill you. Harry Potter does not need to be drained of his as well," he whispered accusingly.

Ariei raised an eyebrow amused. "You think I bit Harry? It looks more like a hickey to me and if I see correctly, and I do, it looks like Lucius's son Draco has one too."

"What?" Lucius looked up from Ariei's chest to Draco's neck. He pursed his lips and took a step toward his only heir. Snape put a hand on his shoulder as Ariei laughed happily.

"Lucius, we don't know that it's from Potter. For all we know, it could be from some young pureblood Slytherin girl."

Lucius sat down, pulling Ariei onto his lap. "You're right. It's probably from Pansy Parkinson. They've been friends since I can remember. It's only natural they should progress."

Ariei giggled and kissed Lucius's neck. "You think what you want to think, Luci."

Snape raised an eyebrow at the nickname. "Luci?"

Lucius glared at Snape, but moaned quietly as Ariei sucked on the pressure point by his ear. Snape laughed to himself and walked to the front of the classroom.

"I do hope that most of you forgot to bring a hair today so that I may pull your own out."

Some students turned hurridly to their partners pulling out hairs while others picked hairs off the backs of the people in front of them. Snape smirked. He looked toward Hermione and noticed she had a long brown hair wound in a tube. Harry, Draco and Ron had some as well, but Harry's was short and blond, Draco's was short and black, and it looked like Ron had one of his own in his bottle.

"I'm glad to see that some of you came prepared today." Snape flicked his wand and instructions on how to make the Polyjuice potion appeared on the board. "I have gathered all the ingredients for you. All you useless children have to do is brew the potion and put your hairs in."

The students looked at him confused. They weren't the brightest.

"Well, get working! We don't have all day," Snape hissed and stalked to the back of his classroom. He sat down in a huff. _Stupid children!_

Lucius was once again trying to get Ariei's attention, who was busy staring at Snape. He sighed and put his arms around her. He moved her hair and kissed her neck. Ariei shook him off. Lucius pushed her off his lap intending to push her to the floor, but her quickness landed her next to Snape.

Snape jumped slightly before glaring at her. "What do you want?"

"You," she said to Snape's surprise, "need to release your frustration and stress."

Snape rolled his eyes. "And how to you suppose I do that?"

"Nail someone," she said simply.

Snape laughed, which caused quite a stir amongst the students, most of whom looked back at him in fear. "Who am I going to make love to?"

"I didn't say 'make love to' Severus Snape, I said nail. It's completely different."

"As you both well know," Lucius grumbled.

"Hush, love. Snape and I are talking," Ariei said and patted Lucius's leg.

"What did you just say to me?" Lucius hissed.

"I'm trying to fix Snape. Now, be quiet," Ariei said calmly, but her eyes had tinted red.

"Who do you think I am? Some lowly Mudblood? Like your plaything over there?"

"No, I think you're the idiot who followed a moronic half-blood who looked like a snake and failed miserably in his attempts to conquer the world."

"At least, I'm not someone who's kind is ridiculed and killed for sport."

"You're right. But then again, you were the one who was doing the killing."

"Probably, but I don't kill to live."

"No, you just sit on your fat, saggy, arse and let your father's investments give you all the money you need."

Lucius glared at Ariei and stood up. Snape was reminded of why Lucius was in Voldemort's inner circle. "Snape, Ariei will be needing another room." He stalked out slamming the door closed.

The room was silent before hushed whispers broke out and Snape had to silence them. He walked back to the front of the room.

"You should have all finished brewing by now since most of the project was done for you beforehand. Add your hairs and take a drink." Snape smirked knowing firsthand the disgusting taste.

The sound of gagging soon filled the room and there was the odd sound of bones and flesh stretching or shrinking. Snape was correct in his assumption that Draco and Harry had each other's hair. Ron, who had probably though he had his or his sister's hair, had ended up with Hermione's cat's hair. He started sprouting whiskers and shortened considerably. A tail swung underneath his robes.

Snape looked around for Hermione, but was unable to spot her amidst the other students. "The potion should wear off by the end of the class period. Except for you, Weasley. You should go to the Infirmary at once."

The Slytherins snickered as Ron nearly pranced out his tail swishing behind him.

Ariei had walked into the middle of the students. She nodded at Snape and walked out with a bottle of something in her hand. _Probably gone to get back in Lucius's good graces. I must remember to ask what she took with her._

Snape walked behind his desk and sat down. The rest of the class period when by swiftly with him being entertained by the antics of the class as they tried to figure out who had changed into who.

In fact, despite it being a Thursday, the rest of the day was uneventful and passed quickly. Snape didn't usually journey anywhere, but he was feeling in need of a tall glass of firewhiskey to mull things over. He flooed to the Three Broomsticks and walked to a dark corner. Madam Rosmerta was over in no time.

"Well, Severus, it's been a long time. What I can I do for you?"

"It has been a long time, Opal. I'd like a glass of firewhiskey."

"Things to think over, huh?" She smiled knowingly and a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass appeared. She set them down. "It's on the house."

Snape was flabbergasted. "Uh… Thanks."

Madam Rosmerta smiled and walked away.

Snape opened the bottle and poured himself a glass. He took a drink and grimaced slightly as it burned it's way down.

_Now what to do about Hermione…_

The bottle was nearly empty when Ariei walked in and sat across from Snape.

"Well, darling… Ariei… how nice of you to, hic, join me," Snape said, clearly drunk.

"I'm here to talk business, P-Severus. What of my proposal?"

"Proposal?"

"You to release your stress by shagging someone."

Snape was quiet for a moment trying to remember. "Oh, yeah."

Ariei took a drink from a container at her side. She tried not to grimace.

"What's in there?" Curiosity made Snape scatterbrained.

"Blood. You don't want any," Ariei replied. "Now, what say you?"

"Yeah, sure, but who? You know who I want. You told me yourself."

"I will be yours for the night."

"You? What would Lucius say?"

"Damn Lucius. That prat wouldn't know a good shag if it danced in front of him naked," Ariei spat.

"Well, alright. Let's go then," Snape stood up too quickly and almost fell over. Ariei caught him and they walked over to the floo fireplace. They stepped in, whirled around and ended in Snape's quarters.

They started making out, each dueling for dominance and clothes were lost. As Snape laid Ariei back on his bed, she looked up at him apprehension in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I've… I've never done this before," she answered.

"I'm sure you and Lucius have…"

"I mean, with you," she said quickly.

"True, I'm pretty sure I would remember sleeping with a vampire."

"I'm sure it's unforgettable."

"Why you arrogant… I'm just going to have to silence you."

"Please do," Ariei answered, her eyes twinkling.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… except Ariei… I love her. huggles her_

**A/N: I realize that Madam Rosmerta doesn't have a name (yes, I did look it up) so I made one up and since I don't think I've ever read a fanfic with her in it, I don't know what the fanon name for her is. Oh yeah… HI! I'm back! I'm working on the next chapter as we speak… okay… only sorta. I got caught up in my Original story that I had to write for school, but things should be going good now. Expect the next chapter soon! :D**


End file.
